Recueil d'OS : Pokemon
by Ghoulchy
Summary: 3 OS yaoi. 1 : OC x Kalem 2 : Sun x Hau 3 : OC x Gladio
1. Chapter 1

Période : X / Y.  
Couple : Camille x Kalem.  
Attention : Camille est une fille et ses Pokémons ont des surnoms.

Point De Vue Camille :

J'ai mes quinze ans. J'ai battu la ligue, je suis son nouveau maître.  
Professeur Platane m'a offert un ticket de train vers Batisques que je n'ai pas utilisé. J'ai préféré directement aider Beladonis. Millie est seule maintenant.

Mais parlons d'abord de mon début d'aventure. En tant que dresseusE, j'ai obtenu mon premier Pokémon. À cette époque, je m'étais promis de sortir avec la personne qui me définirais comme un garçon.  
Ma peau blanche, mon visage de femme, mes yeux bleus d'enfants, mes tâches de rousseur, mes longs cheveux bouclés, roux et surtout... mes vêtements.  
Chapeaux ou casquettes.  
Shorts ou jupes.  
Baskets ou bottes.  
T-shirts ou débardeurs.  
Robes.  
Vêtements féminins en faite.  
Les gens me prenaient toujours pour une fille et le pire c'est que mes parents m'on nommé avec un nom mixte plus féminin que masculin.

Axell, mon premier Pokémon est un Amphinobi, je lui ai également donné un prénom mixte.  
Claude, un Roucarnage.  
Lou, un Raichou.  
Arlequin, un Dracaufeu.  
Emmanuell, un Dragmagara.  
Sansan, un Gardevoir.

Avec eux, j'avais réussi mon objectif ultime.  
Et après l'histoire avec Beladonis, mon Holokit m'informa que Kalem voulait me rencontrer à Batisques.

Parler et combattre. De quoi ? Aucune idée. Pourquoi ?... Je ne sais pas.

Blindépique VS Arlequin.  
Aquali VS Lou.  
Mistigrix VS Claude.  
Melodelfe VS Axell.  
Altaria VS Emmanuell.  
Méga-Absol VS Méga-Sansan.

J'ai gagné, de peu.  
Kalem me regarde et sourit.

Kalem : "Alors, pourquoi tu te travesti ? Tu es beau garçon, c'est dommage de gâcher ça.

Camille : Hein ? Hm... Je... Parce qu'on se moquait de moi...

Kalem : Pourquoi ?"

On s'asseyai sur un banc, il me regardait, sérieux et ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un se moquerai.

Camille : "À cause de mon prénom... Camille et on me surnomme Mimille.

Kalem : C'est mixte, les gens sont bêtes.

Camille : Aussi parce que j'aimais porter des vêtements roses ou violets. Et que je laissais mes cheveux pousser.

Kalem : Ce sont tes goûts. Chacun fait ce qu'il souhaite.

Camille : Mais je suis heureux. Après avoir commencé à m'habiller féminin, personne n'a réussi à deviner que j'étais un garçon. Tu es le premier, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Kalem : Je vois. Je suis également heureux d'avoir été le premier.

Camille : Vraiment ?.. Mais du coup, il faut que je te dise quelque chose..."

J'hésitais. Ce n'était plus une simple promesse que je m'avais fait, c'était maintenant ce que je voulais.  
J'ai toujours trouvé Kalem si beau, si fort.

Kalem : "Je t'écoute Camille.

Camille : Je... Je suis amoureux... D'un garçon... De toi...

Kalem : Je me demandais presque quand t'allais l'avouer.

Camille : Huh ?

Kalem : Sannah m'en avais parlé. Vos secrets de 'filles' sont arrivés dans mes oreilles.

Camille : Oh... Je pensais qu'elle le garderais pour elle...

Kalem : C'est pas si grave Camille. Par contre, j'aimerai te voir plus masculin, je n'aime pas du tout les femmes."

Alors ensemble, on se rendait à Illumis.  
Cheveux mi-longs.  
Chemise noire, t-shirt blanc et pantalon chino noir.  
Bottes noires.  
Casquette noire et lunettes de soleil à monture blanche.  
Kalem m'avait demandé si j'allais me colorer les cheveux mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Kalem m'a envoyé au café Soleil pour un rendez-vous. Il ne me voyait pas masculin avant que je le rejoigne. Un peu stressé, je rentra, la main sur le cœur.

Barman : "Bienvenue ! Installez-vous, j'arrive !"

Je chercha du regard Kalem et le remarqua vite, installé dans le fond du café, nous cachant des regards.

Camille : "Salut... Je suis arrivé...

Kalem : Camille, assis-toi. Tu es magnifique... Je ne savais pas que tu pourrais avoir autant la classe.

Barman : Messieurs, que désirez-vous ?

Kalem : Une boisson couple."

Malgré sa légère surprise, le serveur ne répondit pas et partit.

Camille : "Kalem !

Kalem : Quoi ?

Camille : Pas en public !

Kalem : Voyons, ce café est dirigé par un homosexuel, ici nous n'avons pas à être discrets.

Camille : Vraiment ?

Kalem : On pourrait même s'embrasser.

Camille : Hein ? Hum... Si tu veux...

Barman : Voilà pour vous ! Dites messieurs, voudriez-vous faire la publicité de notre café ?

Camille : Hein ?... On peut...

Kalem : Oui."

/Flash Info !

-Le café Soleil propose de nouveaux repas et de nouvelles boissons !

C : Là-bas, deux hommes ou deux femmes ont une coupe spéciale s'ils sont en couple !

K : Les minorités ont des traitements de faveurs ? Non, ce sont des traitements normaux !

C : Homophobes, sexistes, racistes, anti-religieux sont refusés !

K : Homosexuels, femmes, personnes de couleur noire, catholiques sont acceptés !

C & K : Ensemble, transformons les pensées des gens ! Battons-nous pour l'égalité de tous !

-Pourquoi ces jeunes gens font cette publicité ?

C & K : Car j'aime le garçon à côté de moi et qu'il n'y a nul part où on peux se faire voir ! Le café Soleil nous l'a permit alors nous ne nous cacherons plus !

/Une production : Camille et Kalem.


	2. Chapter 2

Point De Vue Sun :

J'avais tout réussi.  
Sauver Elsa-Mina, battre la ligue et attraper les Ultra-Chimères.  
Ensuite, à cause de mon albinisme, je me mis à porter des lentilles de contact. N'étant pas accordé à mes cheveux, je les teint en blanc. Les yeux lavandes étaient extrêmement différents de mes yeux verts. Tellement que, alors qu'un challenger était là, il ne me reconnu pas et ça me fit mal.

Sun : "Hau, tu n'es pas sérieux ?!"

Hau : Cette voix... Sun ? Tu as... Pourquoi ?

Sun : J'ai pas eu vraiment le choix... Lentilles pour ne pas devenir aveugle et teinture juste pour que ça aille avec.

Hau : Tu aurais du me prévenir, je ne t'ai pas reconnu !

Sun : Envoie ton premier Pokémon !"

J'évitais la discussion, je ne voulais pas parler du tout. J'était plutôt déprimé et me rendais compte que je faisais n'importe quoi quand je remarqua qu'il ne me restait qu'un Pokémon.

Sun : "Ce n'est pas fini ! Tu ne gagneras pas !

Hau : C'est ce qu'on va voir !"

Un contre un. Son Pokémon de départ contre le mien. J'avais presque perdu juste à cause de ma bêtise. Je suis le maître de la ligue depuis peu et je ne laisserai pas ma place si facilement.

Hau : "Rah, j'ai encore perdu contre toi ! Tu es vraiment fort !

Sun : Je ne me suis pas battu sérieusement, pardon.

Hau : C'était pas ta vraie force ?! Heureusement que tu n'as pas fait sérieux, j'aurais été ridiculisé !

Sun : Pas non plus...

Hau : Mais pourquoi ?

Sun : Parce que tu m'as fait mal...

Hau : Huh ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..?"

Je sentais une sorte de souffrance dans sa voix, je lui disais quelque chose qui lui faisait mal également.

Sun : "Tout simplement... Tu ne m'as pas reconnu sans m'entendre...

Hau : Pardon ! Je m'en veux mais pourquoi ça t'as fait mal ?

Sun : Parce que c'est toi...

Hau : Je ne comprend pas !"

Une larme sortit de mes yeux, faisant glisser mes lentilles.

Sun : "Merde..."

Je les enlevaient assez vite mais mes yeux piquèrent, je n'étais pas habitué à la lumière. Je m'obligeais à les fermer, ne pensant plus aux larmes que je versais.

Hau : "Pourquoi tu pleures Sun ? Je peux te comprendre, parle-moi !"

Il remarqua mes lentilles et donc m'emmena plus loin où il n'y avait pas de lumière.

Hau : "Tu vas mieux ?

Sun : Oui... Pardon...

Hau : C'est rien mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Sun : Parce que... Je t'aime."

Hau restai sans voix. Je pris la fuite, les yeux rouges. Arrivant à un coin tranquille, je me laissai tomber à terre.  
Plusieurs jours après, je retournai à la ligue, ayant entendu qu'un challenger attendait depuis un moment. Ayant oublier mes lentilles, j'avais pris des lunettes de soleil. Je faillis m'enfuir à nouveau quand je me rendis compte de qui étais devant moi.

Sun : "Bonjour challenger... Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici et tu as l'honneur d'affronter le premier maître d'Alola...

Hau : Ne sois pas si officiel Sun, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là...

Sun : Comment ? Tu as refais la ligue pour venir me voir ?

Hau : Ouais...

Sun : Tu aurais pu envoyer une lettre pour que j'aille à ta rencontre.

Hau : Je l'ai fait mais tu n'es pas venu...

Sun : Oh ! C'était donc ça que tu voulais dans ta lettre... Pardon, je ne l'ai pas ouverte.

Hau : Je m'en doutais... Mais je suis là et je veux te parler de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois !

Sun :... Et moi je ne veux pas.

Hau : J'insiste pour que tu écoutes au moins !

Sun : Bien sur...

Hau : Je t'aime aussi ! Ne pleure plus, je suis là !"

Je restai sans voix, n'y croyant pas du tout. Je fus surpris que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Maintenant, je n'avais plus à douter.

Pectorius : "Maître, vous êtes là ?"

Je lâcha un cri de surprise et repoussa Hau, ne voulant pas qu'on nous voit.

Sun : "Oui !

Pectorius : J'ai entendu dire que mon petit-fils était là, est-ce le cas ?

Sun :... Non ! Ou il est partit avant que j'arrive."

Ses pas s'éloignèrent puis disparurent. Hau m'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois, je répondais à son baiser. Déménager à nouveau ? Hors de question. Je reste, m'occupant de mon poste. Et puis, je n'abandonnerai pas l'amour que je viens de découvrir !


	3. Chapter 3

Point De Vue Camille :

Battre ma timidité... C'était sûrement le plus dur. J'avais donc laisser mon poste de maître de la ligue à Pectaurius pour aujourd'hui. Juste pour partir au paradis Æther et voir Gladio. En me voyant, il m'installa dans un coin tranquille puis m'offrit un Type:0. Ensuite, il écouta ma demande.

Camille : "Je veux faire l'arbre de combat mais seul ça serait ennuyeux... Donc je voudrais t'inviter à le faire avec moi.

Gladio : Avec plaisir mais pourquoi moi ? Hau aurait fait l'affaire.

Camille : Si on arrive jusqu'à Red et Blue et qu'on les bats, j'aurai besoin de te parler...

Gladio : Ça m'intrigue... J'accepte !"

Je l'emmena donc avec moi. On prenna le bateau puis on monta ensemble sur la Poké-Monture Bourrinos. J'étais contre Gladio, il avait les bras autour de ma taille pour ne pas tomber.

Camille : "Ce n'est plus très loin. Quels Pokémons prendras-tu ?

Gladio : Lucario et Silvallié. Et toi ?

Camille : Raichu et Lougaroc."

Finalement, on arriva. Gladio descendit puis je fis disparaître Bourrinos. Il semblait heureux, pour une raison encore secrète.  
On continuait à monter sans arrêts, on arriva vite au dernier combat avant Red et Blue. On gagna évidemment mais le stress montait pour moi. J'avais un peu peur de perdre alors qu'on était arrivé si loin. Mais, avec un grand soulagement, mon Lougaroc et son Silvallié finirent les Pokémons de nos adversaires. Gladio me tapa dans la main, content de nos victoires. On redescendit ensemble, souriants.

Gladio : "Alors Camille, heureux ?

Camille : Oui ! C'est grâce à toi !

Gladio : Et de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Camille : Je sais que tu as deviner mon secret alors dis-le... S'il te plaît...

Gladio : Quoi ? Tu es un garçon ?

Camille : Oui... Et je suis amoureux...

Gladio : Je vois. Moi aussi.

Camille : De qui ?

Gladio : Et toi ?

Camille : Un garçon.

Gladio : Moi également.

Camille :... Toi.

Gladio : Pareil."

La douce main de Gladio dégagea mon visage, m'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Gladio : "Si tu travesti parce que tu aimes ça, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais si tu veux devenir une fille, je refuse.

Camille : J'aime juste être habillé ainsi. Donc pour éviter les moqueries je me fais passer pour une fille mais je serais toujours un garçon. Et je t'aime.

Gladio : Je comprends Camille. Et je t'aime également, heureusement que tu t'es déclaré sinon je n'aurais pas osé.

Camille : C'était juste pour que tu le saches de base, pour me soulager. Et je suis heureux que ça soit réciproque..."

Un autre baiser et biens d'autres. J'invitai souvent Gladio à la maison et il venait à chaque fois. Ma mère nous surpris pendant un baiser et elle ne réagit pas négativement. Ni positivement mais elle n'était pas contre.


End file.
